


Sleep With Me

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean doesn’t sleep and stresses over the mark the reader provides a bit of stress relief. Inspired by the scene of Dean at the beginning of “About a Boy” from season 10.





	Sleep With Me

You groaned opening your eyes, your hand flies out to the other side of the bed looking for Dean. You find that it’s empty again. You lift up about to go search the bunker when you spot him on the floor beside the bed book in hand. Dean had been up researching about the mark for days. The library tables filled with books and fast food bags. The bed you shared with him covered in files. It was driving you nuts. You’d tried helping him by staying up with him trying to find a cure, but you needed sleep. So did Dean, but you were pretty sure at this point he’s decided he literally won’t rest until the mark is gone. He’s gonna run himself straight into the ground thinking like that. You crawl to the side of the bed and look down at him glaring.

“Dean, did you sleep at all last night?” you ask him in a stern tone.

“I don’t know, maybe,” he mumbles going back to his book.

“De, you need sleep you can’t stay up forever avoiding nightmares and-”

“I’m not avoiding nightmares!” he snaps interrupting you. “I’m trying to get this damn thing off my arm before I hurt someone else. Baby, it’s turning me into a monster and I need it gone.” Your heart hurt seeing him this way. Sliding down onto the floor next to him, you wrap your arms around his shoulders pulling him to your chest.

“Dean what happened wasn’t your fault you know that right? This is just a side effect of the mark that wasn’t you,” you say turning his head to face you.

“What I did..” he sighs trailing off.

“Dean, Charlie is ok she’s forgiven you for what happened.”

“Yea, well she shouldn’t.”

“Dean,” you sigh knowing you’re not gonna be able to change his mind about everything that happened, but the least you could do is try to get him to sleep and you know the best way to do that. “Come to bed you need to sleep.”

“Sweetheart…” he complains when you close the book in his lap and knock it onto the floor. You crawl into his lap and press your lips against his. He responds to your touch immediately; his hands find your waist and hauls you closer to him. You run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and moan against him. He turns you both over, laying you out on the floor beside the bed.

“Really? The bed’s right there come on,” you whine and push at his shoulder until he releases you. You stand up from the floor waiting for him to follow you onto the mattress. When he doesn’t move, you yank your tank top over your head and throw it across the room revealing your bare chest underneath. He’s on his feet in barely half a second picking you up and falling onto the mattress over you. He knocks the files and books onto the floor as his lips attack yours. You push his flannel off of his shoulders and he lifts to remove both of his shirts his bare chest meeting yours.

Your hands tangle in his hair when his tongue presses its way into your open mouth. His hips grind against yours, nudging his erection against your panty-covered clit. You moan as he kisses down your neck licking and biting at the sensitive skin. Dean’s hands tug your panties off of your hips and he throws them across the room. His fingers circle your clit and your hips jerk against his hand. Two of his fingers thurst into you, your back arching off of the bed making you gasp at the intrusion. Dean sucks a mark into your shoulder as he fingers you.

You unbutton his jeans and yank down both his boxers and pants freeing his cock. You fist his hard length hoping he’ll get the hint and just fuck you already. He removes his fingers from your hot cunt and lines up his cock pushing inside you. You groan when his hips meet yours his cock buried inside you. He leans over you his elbows on either side of your head. You turn your head finding the mark and place a soft kiss on the heated skin. He buries his head into the side of your neck as your soft touch calms him. You tangle your fingers into his hair holding him to you letting him breathe you in.

One of his hands grips the side of your face, attaching his lips to yours as he kisses you deeply. He starts thrusting in and out of you slowly, his lips touching yours; not kissing just breathing in as you breathe out. It’s sweet and slow and you’re content to just let him take his time with you. It’s what he needs and you’re gonna let him have it. Your nails dig into his back as he brushes against your clit every time he grinds his hips down into yours.

You’re panting as sweat drips down your forehead and Dean licks his lips speeding up his thrusts into you. His hand comes down between your bodies to rub at your clit as his hips stutter. You’re so close; you just need a little more and Dean reads your mind, shifting his position so his cock rubs over your g spot with every thrust into you. Your pussy convulses around his cock as your orgasm overtakes you. His hips stutter and thrust all the way inside of you, his release coating your slick walls. He kisses you again before your eyes close and you start drifting off. Dean kisses your forehead and moves to get off the bed to presumably go back to obsessing. You grip his arms dragging him back down onto the mattress.

“Sleep with me,” you whine your eyes heavy.

“We already did that,” he says a small smile on his face at how beautiful you always are after sex.

“No, dumbass, sleep. Lay down before I tie you down.”

“That actually sounds fun,” he grins and you roll your eyes at him but decide not to comment when he finally gives in and lies down beside you pulling your naked body to his. Dean finally closes his eyes, his breaths starting to even out, when there’s a knock at the door and Sam walks right in without waiting for a response. Dean throws himself over you shielding your naked body from Sam.

“Hey guys, caught a case. People-ah Oh, god I’m sorry!” Sam says turning around and walking straight back out, slamming the door behind him. Once your heart settles, you start giggling hysterically and you bury your head into Dean’s chest. When he starts laughing with you, your heart swells. Now there’s a sound you haven’t heard in quite some time from him. It gives you hope that maybe everything will be ok.


End file.
